In many filtering operations it is necessary or at least advantageous to induce flow through the filter by connecting the filtrate receiver to a suction pump or the like. If a number of such vacuum filtration operations are to be performed simultaneously, it is usually more practical to connect a plurality of the individual filtration units to a single suction pump through a vacuum manifold and a number of individual vacuum lines.
Prior equipment for performing simultaneous vacuum filtration operations on a sizable number of samples typically includes individual filtration units which are arranged in a series of parallel rows on a fixed carrier or support structure. This makes it necessary to reach through, over or around the more forward units in order to manipulate the filters, flasks, fittings and the like of the more rearward ones. This can be very taxing to the personnel who operate the apparatus and can result in breakage of components, inadvertent disconnection of fittings or the like or other disruptions that may include spillage of substances involved in the process. Spacing of the units to reduce the risk of such occurrences also reduces the number of filtering operations which can be performed in the available space.
The above described problems are particularly acute when the filtering operations must be performed within an enclosure or under other conditions where the operator may not be able to move around the collection of filtering units to facilitate access to particular specific ones. These conditions occur, for example, where the filtering operations are performed within a fume hood, glove box or the like to prevent release of substances used in the operations or to protect such substances from contamination. This may be necessary, for example, where toxic or radioactive substances are present or where certain biological substances, such as viral or bacterial cultures or genetic materials, are being processed. Under these circumstances operations such as manipulation of the flasks, filters and other components and the connection and disconnection of vacuum lines are difficult and may also be hazardous in some cases if some of the filtration units must be situated behind others in order to fit into the available space.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.